You're Worth It
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: ONESHOT AU. She had to leave. Even though both of them didn't want to say goodbye. She convinced the both of the them it was for the best. Even though it wasn't. ZXC


_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_  
><em>But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting<em>  
><em>You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting<em>  
><em>And if I chose t<em>o walk away, would you be right here waiting  
>Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting<p>

-Staind

(Right Here Waiting)

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're Worth It<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her eyes completely blurred with tears. His blurry outline still stood tall in front of her as she practically begged him to relent. "Why are you hurting me?"<p>

He didn't show her any sympathy. "I'm trying to show you what you want."

"How can you know what I want?" she cried, her voice cracking in several different places. She desperately searched for his face, blinking the tears away only to find his face was a void of any emotion, except for a cold angry glint in his eyes he could not conceal.

"Because I know you," he snapped. "You don't want to be with him, with them. I know you don't."

"I have to go back," she replied, looking down at the ground as she could no longer bear looking at him. "Let me go," she said the last part quietly and was sure he had not heard.

"I want us to be together, I know you want it to."

"You don't get it!" she suddenly yelled, trying to get him to understand. "I _have _to; I don't get a choice."

"We all have a choice."

"Why are you making this so hard?" she asked, glancing back at him for a moment, trying to find reason in his face.

"Because I know you love me. You can go to him all you want. You can pretend that he makes you happy. But he is never going to be _me _and you know that," Zach snapped.

Cammie bent her head down as the tears rushed down her cheeks, falling harder than she'd ever experienced before. She was crying harder than she had ever in her life.

She hated him for saying this. She hated him for being right. She hated him for knowing her better than she knew herself.

"You will always be thinking of me when you are with him," Zach finished in a cold tone, and underlying tone of pleading misery seeping through.

"That's not true."

"Cammie," he said his voice an inch softer. "I know how you feel about me because I feel exactly the same way about you. I can't forget you Cammie— I know you can't forget me."

"I'm not going to forget you!" she screamed in anguish.

Zach bit his lip and looked angry again. "No, you won't. But you're still leaving me."

"We _can't _be together. It doesn't make any sense!" She cried. "It never did."

"Does it have to?" Zach replied. "I love you! Why can't you just look past everything else?"

"Because it isn't that simple!"

"Why not?" he demanded.

Cammie lowered her eyes more, unable to look at him anymore. It hurt too much. "You know why," she said quietly.

"Your family would understand."

She shook her head. "It isn't fair to them. I can't be selfish. I'm sorry Zach. We should have guess it wouldn't have worked."

"It can work," he said, but in his eyes Cammie saw he was defeated. He was done fighting. His steam had run out. "I need you," he said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," Cammie said, using the only words she could think to offer, knowing they wouldn't make anything better.

"I'm coming back," he declared. "In two weeks, here. Tell me you'll meet me."

"Zach. . ."

"Please," he begged.

"It's only going to make it harder."

"I have to see you again," he pleaded, his anger completely extinguished as he realized it was not making it better for either of them. "I won't be able to live with myself if I don't."

"Zach this needs to be goodbye."

"I'm not ready for goodbye," he stated strongly, clearly. He wasn't going to let it go.

Cammie's eyes let more tear drops fall.

"Goodbye," she said her voice cracking. She could not bear seeing Zach so lost, so vulnerable. It made it so much worse that she was causing him this pain.

"Meet me," he requested hoarsely again.

Cammie just turned away, ignoring every instinct that was telling her to return to him. To run back in his arms and suggest they run away together, as far as they could.

But she couldn't, she had other people to think about.

He called after her again but she could not be sure if he heard his words correctly. She swore she was hearing things.

"He is never going to be me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cammie couldn't smile. She could not remember how. Her lips and formed to a permanent scowl, and she didn't know how to fix it.

The hole in her heart could not be mask by any amount of make up or fancy clothing.

She was broken, as broken as they could get without being mentally committed.

The love of her life was gone, and now she was marrying the boy her Politian parents have chosen for her.

Her parents would dis-inherit her if they ever found out about her true love. They would cut her up into pieces and feed her to their highly trained expensive pure bread dogs.

But in a literal sense.

And as much as she tried to convince herself that her family was the most important thing to her and that she could love her soon to be husband, she knew she was deceiving herself.

In her heart she knew there would only be room for one person.

The person that stubbornly convinced he thought he was right.

The boy who she'd spent many of her adolescence admiring, and maybe pining for, only discovering the feeling was mutual the summer after she turned nineteen.

He was the person that knew her like he knew himself, even better. He could read her like a book, even when she swore to keep her feelings locked away and swallow the key.

He always seemed to get around her hindering obstacles.

But not this one. Even he could not beat this, not if Cammie didn't want to.

Even though she did, and couldn't admit it, except to herself.

It had been two weeks since she'd last seen him and was supposed to meet with him.

She was trying to talk herself out of it but knew that she wouldn't pass up a chance to see him.

She didn't know how.

So she crept out of the apartment, which was under suspicion of her family, as they'd come to the conclusion that something was wrong with her.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it, feeling her heart-rate sky rocket.

The text made her feet scuffle a bit faster across the carpeted stairs. And finally, she made it down without so much as a sound from the rest of the building. She shifted out the back door, seeing a familiar shadow leaning against a car across the parking lot.

She could not help the fact that she almost started to run towards him, eager to see him. When his rock hard strong arms encased her in his embrace she knew there was only one words for what it felt like.

_Home_.

He was her home, and now, standing here with him she didn't think she'd be able to ever let him go.

She held him tightly, afraid he would let her go or push her away.

"I'm sorry," she was the first to speak, and she felt tears swell in the corners of her eyes. He didn't say anything but his arms tightened, trapping her even further.

"I didn't think you would come," he replied, his breath tickling her neck. She shook her head, suddenly remembering there was a world other than the two of them.

"Somebody could be watching us," she said softly, and pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

Zach nodded hesitantly and then released her, watching her the whole while she walked to the passenger seat.

He got in after her, starting the car. And she reached over, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel and holding it tightly in her own.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Zach stopped the car they were parked outside of his apartment complex, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel, his other hand still occupied with Cammie's.

"Here we are," he murmured, glancing at her.

She smiled softly, and then leaned her head towards his. His pressed her lips to his, so light he barely felt it.

"I love you," she murmured.

He grinned. "I know."

She laughed, and pulled back, getting out of the car, and walking around, waiting for him.

Her eyes went soft, and Zach could see the sadness in them.

"I don't want this to be over," she mumbled. "I don't want to leave you."

His heart sunk, because it sounded like she was implying that she was going to leave him.

"Don't," he started. "Stop. You aren't."

"Zach I have t—," she was cut off by Zach's mouth landing straight on her, in a passionate, slightly angry way. She moaned unintentionally, he slammed her back against the side of the car. He was thinking if her kissed her hard enough she'd forget all sense of her damn reason.

His lips pried apart her and his tongue darted inside, searching each part of her mouth, and interlocking his with hers. She'd forgotten how much she loved this. How much his touch drove her crazy. And she loved every second of it because at the moment she could not think of anything but him.

The kiss got harder and deeper, both of them angling their heads to try and get more. Until Zach pulled back, watching her as she grasped for breath.

"Holy shit," she muttered, unable to help herself as she pulled his head back down again, continuing the kiss she was desperate not to give up.

His hands dug into her thighs as he held her up against the car, her legs wrapped around him in an intimate way. He moved one hand up, slowly, touching her all along the way up to her stomach, underneath her loose shirt.

"I love you," he muttered, his words jumbled but still comprehendible as he continued to ravish her.

She responded by pulling him closer to her and her legs squeezing around him.

"Fuck Cam," he muttered as he felt all of his blood rush south.

She shook her head pulling back, but he didn't stop there, kissing down her neck. "You started it."

"Dammit Cammie," he said, and pulled back, gazing at her in way she could not tell if he was angry or just lustful.

He released her and unwound her legs from his back. "Is everything a game to you?"

She wiped her lips, and tried standing, but found her legs were still tingling at it was easier to lean against the truck. "Of course not."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" she asked. "You're the one who kissed me."

He growled at her. "I meant, why did you come here if you knew you would only be telling me goodbye— again."

She looked away, wondering if her heart beat would slow down.

"I wanted to see you again."

"Cammie."

"I can't help it Zach," she muttered. "I love you. Do you think it's easy for me?"

"No," he said. "But you shouldn't have met me if knew you wouldn't be staying."

"Then you should not have asked me to come!"

"I had to," he replied. "I had to try. You're the only thing I have left."

"Zach. . ." she started.

"You know it's true. Without you I'm lost. I can't let you go."

"I don't want to go,"

"Don't go," he muttered, his head bending towards her again.

She closed her eyes as he pressed feather light touches on her neck.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

He shook his head. "Don't," he said again. "For God's sake, please don't leave me. I don't think I can live without you."

She put her hands on top of his that were holding her face.

"Run away with me," he mumbled.

Her heart froze for a moment, before picking up more rapidly. "I. . ."

He kissed her softly, already knowing her answer as he went to release her.

"I . . ." _can't_. She was going to say but apparently her heart got the better of her brain.

"Yes."

His eyes snapped up to her, not expecting that particular word to come out of her mouth. "What?"

"Yes," she repeated. "I want to."

"Cammie—"

"You better take care of me Zachary Goode," she cut him, off not wanting to hear any doubts. "I said yes, and I'm giving up a lot for you."

"I know," he muttered, his heart light and anxious, almost as if he were just waiting to wake up.

"But you're worth it," she mumbled, before kissing him again, unable to resist.

He smirked, looking all too much like the boy she'd always loved. "Of course I am."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another little one shot :)  
>I love one shots. There so much more fun to write because you don't have to explain everything.<br>Hope Yall Enjoyed,  
>REVEIW 3<em>


End file.
